


Chuck vs. Victoria's Secret

by LadyGisborne



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Lingerie, PWP, Sex, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGisborne/pseuds/LadyGisborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place during the episode season 2 episode 12: Chuck vs. the Third Dimension, where he has a dream about Sarah coming to him at the end of his bed. This is what I think should have happened. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck vs. Victoria's Secret

"Chuck. Chuuuck."

Some one was calling him. It took him a second to register where he was and what was happening. He blinked opened his eyes, he was in bed, at home, and there was someone calling his name. He finally regained consciousness enough to recognize Sarah's face looking down at him at the end of his bed.

"Oh, Sarah, what....has something happened? Is there a new mission General Beckman wants the intersect for?"

"No Chuck," she said in a throaty sensual voice. Just then Chuck recognized what Sarah was wearing. Her tall Lucius body was clad in only a short black neglige. The transparent black lace clung to her hips and the bustier hugged her so perfectly showing off her gorgeous full breasts. The room suddenly felt hot, yet he clung to the covers and brought them up to his chin. What a day to forget to put on his pyjamas he was practically naked wearing only his black boxer briefs.

"Uh, right ya, your here for cover, you want it to be convincing, so you are going pretend you slept over." Chuck couldn't help but let out a nervous giggle as Sarah's eyes flashed with more than just amusement. She raised her right eyebrow in a knowing sensual glance.

"No Chuck, tonight is not about missions or our cover, tonight is about us; the real us. I know I said we should keep things professional but I can't do it any more. Chuck I can't deny my feelings any more."

She smiled and leaned over the bed, showing off her cleavage to its full advantage. Chuck felt a flush rise up to his cheeks. His throat felt tight, he felt his muscles tense all over and a shiver of desire shot directly to his cock. She couldn't mean what he thought she meant. It was impossible. This was Sarah. She couldn't really be here, in his bed, dressed like that. He was overwhelmed with nerves as she crawled on all fours up the covers and planted a knee on either side of his body so that she was straddleing him, towering above him, and all her could see were her more than generous breasts right above him and her glowing blonde hair falling effortlessly around her beautiful face.

"Chuck, I am here for you. I couldn't go another day without doing this." She planted her hands on either side of his head, leaned in and kissed him. Her lips felt so soft and so good. It had been so long since he had felt her lips. There had been so many times when he had wanted to kiss her, to take her into his arms and show her how much she meant to him. He couldn't believe that she was here, now kissing him. The kiss started out fairly tame his initial shock prevented him from truly engaging with her but after mere seconds he could not help but give in to her urgent caresses. Her lips felt like heaven they were so soft and delicate. He needed to taste more. He met her in passion and surrendered to her desires. She moved to open his mouth and he let her, he let her tongue caress is own, tasting and prodding him before changing the pace of the kiss and kissing her, pushing in to her out and tasting her sweetness. She tasted so good he couldn't get enough he wanted more, he wanted a lot more. That was the problem he wanted a real life with her. The thought interrupted his desires and he pulled away breaking the kiss.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" He asked breathlessly.

Sarah continued as if she hadn't heard him and instead grabbed the edges of the blankets and ripped them away from him, exposing his is bare chest. She ran her fingers along his skin from the band of his boxer up his stomach and over his chest. Tickling and caressing as she went. He could feel his entire body break out into goosebumps. He had to take a deep breath. Her fingers were like magic. He couldn't think straight. This had to be a dream. There was no way that Sarah would really be here, dressed like that doing, "oh, God!"

Sarah had progressed from touching to kissing, her lips ran tracks all along the line of his clavicle, over his pecks and down to his abs.

"That Buy More shirt doesn't do you justice Chuck, who knew that you had _this_ hiding beneath those pocket protectors."

That confirmed it, this must be a dream.

As she continued to wreak havoc over his resolve with her playful tongue Chuck tried to gain back some level of intelligence.

"Sarah, Sarah really we don't have to do this, I know this is a dream, but I have to say your doing a really great job and if you don't stop it I don't think I'll be able to stop. I have great respect for you and..."

She brought a finger up to his lips and stupid his talking. "Chuck I don't want you to stop, I don't want to wait any longer." She leaned in and waited a mere breath away from his lips. "I want you." She breathed just before she took his lips once again.

 _Well, this is the best dream I have ever had_ thought Chuck, bazaar no one had ever said that to him before. He was surprised by how much he liked it and how much it excited him. And since it was a dream that meant he could do what he'd always wanted, what he'd fantasized about since the day he had met Sarah.

He grabbed hold of Sarah waist and spun her around so that she lay beneath him on the bed.

“Chuck?” Sarah gasped surprisingly.

“You don’t know how much I have wanted to do this.” He felt her gasp as he plunged into the honied depths of her lips. He teased and caressed and deftly moved his hands along her hips down her long smooth thighs and back up again. As his hands rose they caught the filmy fabric of her neglige and brought it up to her chest revealing her bare stomach. He pulled away from the kiss and lowered his mouth to her abdomen. He tasted her, licked and played and tickled her skin arousing both Sarah and himself in the process. He made his way upward towards her breasts, still caught in the fabric of the bustier.

“We need to fix this.” he teased and ran his hands up over her shoulders then down between her back and the bed to where the bra was clasped. In one swift motion he had the bra undone and the straps falling delicately down off er shoulders. He slowly pulled the straps down, loosening the cups from her breasts as he did. As the straps came down to her elbows the brasier gave way to reveal Sarah’s perfect, breasts. Chuck had to stop for a minute. He could feel his face grown red as he gazed upon her perfection.

Sarah arched her back to protest that he had stopped but the action served only to present her breasts in a most appealing way. Before he realized what he was doing his mouth was on her, he took one of the pert pink nipples into his mouth. He basked in the sigh that escaped her lips as he played with her, he quickly moved his tongue over and around the nipple, sucking, kissing, teasing the little nub to the point of madness. He continued his attention for a moment longer before turning his attention to the other breast. He repeated his onslaught of pleasure, eliciting more gasps and sighs from Sarah’s lips. Each sound from her lips sent shockwaves of pleasure through to his cock. He ground his hips into her, he could not help but try and get closer to her. He had wanted this for so long and he would saver every second of it.

Sarah was not making it easy for him. Chuck was slowly trailing kisses down from her breasts and over her abdomen when Sarah grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled them once more so that she was again on top. She brought her luscious lips down on his and delved her tongue into his mouth. He felt hot and frantic. He felt his muscles tense and ever fibre of his body awaken to her touch. She scratched her finger nails down over his chest and came to rest at the band of his boxers. She flicked her hair up out of her face and brought her eyes to his. The look in her eye a mixture of determination and flirtation. She shifted the band down ever so slightly. Chuck had to take a deep breath. He knew that if this was really happening that he would be flushed all over. He wasn't sure if he wanted Sarah to see exactly how much he wanted her. But dream Chuck didn't care. In his dreams he could be Charles Carmichael, and Charles Carmichael didn’t get shy. So instead he flexed his abdominal muscles, rose up on his elbows and smiled and looked Sarah directly in the eye. His gaze was smouldering, unrepentant and void of any mask of “professionalism” or nervousness. The time for that had ended. Sarah was in front of him, a wanton siren calling him and he would not refuse her song. Sarah finally released his turgid cock. The look on her face awakened Chuck’s confidence. He knew he wasn't small by any means but he had never been too sure exactly how much bigger he was than other guys. But judging by the look of hunger on Sarah’s face he thought it would be safe to say that she found him more than satisfactory.

“Oh, Chuck,” Sarah cried. “I, I didn’t think, but oh Chuck.”

Before Chuck had time to feel embarrassment or pride or any other emotion Sarah’s hands were on him stroking him working their magic once again. He got over the initial shock of the contact as she deftly stroked him up and down, varying the pressure. Sometimes squeezing him others times gently brushing the sensitive skin. Each movement of her hand inspired new exquisite sensations that brought him closer and closer to the edge. He couldn't take it any longer. If they had any chance of getting to the main event which he had been imagining for almost two years he would have to stop her hands.

Stirred by her attentions and prominent desire Chuck felt confident in taking control. For the first time in their relationship he wanted to be the one to show _her_ something, to take the lead and usher _her_ through a new threshold. He found her soft muscled thighs and ran his hands along their enticing terrain before resting at her hips.

“Sarah?” He asked

“Yeah.”

“Do you want me?” He begged.

“Yes!” She moaned as she began to move her legs so as to shift into position. But before she could reach him he grasped her firmly and rolled her over onto her back. She giggled as she gazed up at him. She was clearly enjoying herself Chuck thought. He moved his hand down over her panties to play with her. She was already wet and ready for him but he continued to tease the little bud through the fabric making her squirm and wiggle beneath him, trying to increase the pressure, the pace at which he stroked her. It was his turn to drive her to the edge of the abyss. Time for her to feel the torture of pleasure. He pinched the lace band of her underwear at either side of her hips and inched them down to her feet where he pulled them off, tossed them on the floor, and proceeded to kiss her toes and calves. He stopped just and the bend of her knee only to turn his attention to her other leg. Again he stopped teasingly close to her luscious centre. He brought his lips back to her neck, her chin, her lips and gave her one long passionate kiss before breaking away.

“Sarah, do you want me? Do you want me to take you?”

Sarah sighed desperately, “yes!”

That was all the encouragement Chuck needed and, before Sarah could fully comprehend what was happening, he pushed the head of his member against her, not yet breaching her walls but teasing her, coaxing her to open to him. He hesitated but an instant just to be sure she was ready for him before plunging deep inside her. He paused, buried to the hilt inside her, he relished the cry released from Sarah’s lips as he entered her. He gave her a second to adjust to the feeling of him inside her, stretching her as he brought his mouth to hers once more. Joining their lips as they were at their centre, he only broke the kiss to release a sigh as he moved within her. He couldn't believe how good she felt. Her hot silk was engulfing him, surrounding him, drawing him into her. They were joined in a open mouth kiss, not wanting to break from the intimacy of their kiss but helpless to contain their quickening breath. He slowly increased the pace and each thrust sent a shiver over his body. He was a riot of feelings he knew that it was too good to be real but wished it would never end. His paced quickened still and he moved with confidence as he felt Sarah’s hand grab onto his ass and pull him into her.

“Yes, oh Chuck!” Her cries incensed him, he couldn’t think, could only do, act, could only feel and touch. Sarah clawed at his back pressing her fingers into his tensing muscles in a highly erotic way that only served to increase Chuck’s pleasure. Just when he thought that this could not get any better Sarah sat up, kissed him firmly and pushed against his shoulders. He rose up from his elbows and was caught off balance as Sarah shifted beneath him rolling them over, changing their positions. She expertly threw her leg over his thighs, rose up and sank down on him impaling herself on his stiff cock. As she sank down, taking him fully inside her Chuck felt the thread of self control snap. This beautiful woman, who he had fantasized about, with whom he had shared countless intimate moments while on missions or under the guise of their cover was now towering above him, her perfect breasts jutted out before his face begging for his mouth, her golden hair fell over her face and shoulders swaying as she moved her hips hypnotizing him. The sight of such a woman riding him, taking him in and taking them both to pleasure was unimaginable. No wonder she consumed his every waking, and unconscious, thought. She was the perfect combination of beauty, intelligence, athleticism and sensitivity. She wasn't perfect but she was perfect for him.  
As Sarah brought her hands over her body and caresses her own breasts Chuck did his best to push aside such sentimental thoughts and try to be present during this highly sensual experience. He could feel her muscles flex around him as she lifted off him and descended again and again.

“Uh Sarah, you're" he choked, “God you're amazing…..and beautiful….and…and…oh God!”

“Yes Chuck, that’s it, oh yes!” She increased the speed and intensity of their joining and he met her hips as they rose and fell, matching the rhythm she set. It was becoming unbearable he had to breath sharply just to maintain control but he felt it slipping, he felt as if the heat burning between them was melting him, fusing them together. He needed her closer to him, He grabbed her arms and pulled her down to him, taking her kiss rather than asking for it. He wrapped his arms around her body as she continued to move over him. His fingers traced over her skin up her neck and through her hair. He grabbed hold of her cheeks as she braced herself on her elbows on either side of his head. His kiss this time was not the result of animal passion as before or instinct or reaction to pleasure. No this kiss was special, this kiss held all the promise of deeper feelings and his desire to show her how much she meant to him.

She was the one to break the kiss. She arched her back up and ground hard against his cock. He could feel her muscles tensing. She was close.

“Oh Chuck, come for me, come with me, I’m…I’m…”

“Sarah?” He gasped, as he reached for her hips, steadied her above him and thrust into her with one, two. three long hard thrusts. “Oh Sarah!” he cried as he found release just as she spasmed around him. They both rode the wave of white hot pleasure for an infinite moment before coming back down to reality.

He could feel her sleek body on his, panting and gasping for air. He basked in the feeling of her on top of him, of her warm skin on his. He crossed his arms around her in a mindless embrace and brought her over so that they were facing one another, laying on their sides, legs entwined.

“I don’t want to let you go.” Chuck whispered.

“I don’t want to be let go.” Sarah replied breathlessly. She puckered her lips and gave him one more innocent kiss before closing her eyes. He felt her breathing steady and Chuck realized that she had fallen asleep.

Chuck was reluctant to follow her because he knew that as soon as he gave in to the powerful urge to sleep he would wake up, in his bed, alone. He wanted just a few more minutes with her before he had to return to reality. But as he looked down at her serene face he felt the weight of his eyelids increase more and more until he could not resist. He was only glad that the last thing he saw before surrendering to sleep was Sarah, peacefully, sated, in his arms, in his bed.

 “BEEP, BEEP, BEEP”

Chuck groaned as he heard his alarm go off. His face was buried beneath the blankets. He was warm, and cozy and he had been having a wonderful dream.

  
“BEEP, BEEP.”

Chuck threw his right arm out of the covers groping for the clock on the night stand. As he his the old alarm clock he heard the smack and crash as his watch fell off the stand and on to the floor. Chuck rolled to the edge of the bed and reached down to pick up his CIA issued watch/communicator/GPS tracking device.

“Morning.”

Chuck jumped as the sleepy, feminine voice permitted his semi-conscious mind. He moved, flattening the covers, and turned over to see Sarah dreamily gazing at him. It took Chuck a second to register that he was not wearing any clothes and as he looked over at Sarah he realized was as naked as he. _There’s no way, it can’t be_ he thought.

“Uh Sarah.” Chuck said nervously as he pulled the covers up to his chin. “That wasn’t, I mean you didn’t? Last night did…? no!”

Sarah slid closer to Chuck and ran her hand over under the covers, and over his stomach. She grasped his back and pulled her self closer into and embrace. She leaned in and kissed him. This was not innocent peck, this kiss held the promise of passion. Her lips pressed gently against his, exuding satisfaction, pleasure and caring.

“Last night was amazing. I’m looking forward to a repeat later.” She gave him another quick peck, “but we have to get to the Castle, Casey and Beckmen are expecting us as 10:00.” She threw the covers off and threw her feat over the edge of the bed so all Chuck could see was the curve of her back. He was still a little shaken. _So last night wasn't a dream? It was real. It was REAL!._ How could that have happened? Did he care how it happened?

He saw Sarah reach down and grab his old Star Wars t-shirt and put it on. That broke the sort of trance he had been in since seeing her in his bed. Sarah was in his bed, in his Star Wars T-Shirt this was unbelievable.

Sarah pulled her hair out from the neckline of the t-shirt and turned to him.

“Do you want a coffee? Sugar and milk right?” Her eyes smiled as she looked at him. With her hair mussed, her lips swollen from kisses and his old t-shirt she was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

Chuck sat up, took her cheek in his hand and pulled her close.

“I don’t want coffee, I just want you.” he pulled her into a kiss and rolled her beneath him, giggling and gasping as they fell.


End file.
